Fijación
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Tenía entendido que era demasiado antipático, y que te lanzaba miradas que daban mucho miedo. No obstante, deseó haberse fijado antes en él, porque descubrió que no era tal y como él se hacía ver ser.


**Disclaimer: **Prince of tennis no me pertenece, sólo Konomi Takeshi-sama es dueño y creador de este manga lleno de... bishounen tan atrayentes.

* * *

**.Fijación.**

-

Su gran sonrisa se esfumó al encontrarla.

Había dejado a Sakuno unos momentos al ofrecerse en ir a por unas bebidas frescas debido al intenso calor. Cuando volvía, tenía una gran sonrisa en su boca, gritaba su nombre animadamente y agitaba uno de sus brazos para llamar así su atención. Paró tales acciones y detuvo sus pies a unos metros de donde estaba su amiga. No se congeló al verla a ella, sino a él. Cierto que se percató de su presencia a lo lejos, pero cuando tuvo oportunidad de poder verles el rostro, vio algo raro en el príncipe.

Tenía su apariencia chulesca, sus manos en los bolsillos y con su gorra tapaba un poco su rostro. Pero desviaba su cabeza al lado contrario de donde estaba Ryuuzaki, y entonces, pudo apreciar aquella faceta que nunca pensó que vería en ese chico. No sabía de qué hablaban, ni qué habrá dicho Sakuno. Sin embargo, al verlo tan vulnerable, no tuvo más que darse media vuelta y salir corriendo, lejos de aquellos dos.

Llegó a un descampado y se sentó en el césped, con la cabeza gacha. Apretó las latas contra sí y soltó un largo suspiro.

No sentía traición. Sakuno sólo le estaba dirigiendo la palabra, o eso intentaba. Echizen era el que mostró, a secretos de Ryuuzaki, su vulnerabilidad hacia ella. Sin saber que la mejor amiga de la chica de trenzas lo había presenciado.

Tal vez sólo sentía tristeza, porque pensaba que el príncipe nunca llegaría –o más bien tardaría- en fijarse en una fémina. Y así el club de fans seguiría en pie, podrían animar y fangirlear tanto como quisieran. Sobre todo seguir llamándolo _Ryoma-sama_ o _Mi Ryoma_.

De repente, su cuerpo dio un respingo al sentir salpicaduras de agua. Tomoka parpadeó y alzó el rostro, agrandando más sus ojos.

La musculosa figura de la serpiente titular del Seigaku la dejó boquiabierta. En su brazo derecho tenía liado un trapo mojado, con el cual hacía fuertes y rápidos movimientos, en una especie de sacudida. No entendía ese tipo de entrenamiento, pero verlo hacer ese tipo de acción era realmente atrayente. Y más contando que estaba dentro del río, donde el agua le llegaba hasta los muslos.

Osakada recorrió más el cuerpo del tenista con detenimiento, parándose en el rostro. Tanta seriedad, concentración y determinación en todo lo que hacía. Aquello la fascinó por unos momentos. Recordó entonces la forma de ser de Kaidou y tragó saliva. Tenía entendido que era demasiado antipático, y te lanzaba miradas que daban mucho miedo, además que ella misma lo había presenciado la primera vez que lo vio.

Entonces, en un momento que Kaidou paró sus movimientos y frotó su frente sudada, soltó un siseo en modo de suspiro, notando seguidamente la presencia de Osakada. Sus negruzcos ojos se abrieron ligeramente mostrando una sorpresa que fue borrada en segundos, desviando la mirada de la joven y echándose el trapo mojado al hombro con intenciones de salir del río para recoger sus cosas y marcharse.

Tomoka lo vio salir, acercarse y meter sus cosas en la mochila del club de tenis, ponerse la camiseta sin mangas negra y, luego de echarse la bolsa al hombro, darse la vuelta sin decir nada, tan sólo un siseo que pareció molesto. Pensó por eso que ella era la razón por la que dejó sus entrenamientos.

Era un estorbo, una molestia para él.

Se le vino a la mente momentos en los que iba a animar al Seigaku –hace pocos días-, no pensaba qué dirían, o más bien, qué diría Ryoma. Ella reía con alegría, gritaba, y animaba con todas sus fuerzas sin pudor alguno. Entonces, al acabar las prácticas, Ryoma salía de la cancha, la miraba, y decía con rudeza que era ruidosa y molestaba. Pero Tomoka se lo tomaba a broma, y seguía yendo a los entrenamientos siempre que podía.

Sus ojos castaños bajaron hasta el césped, entristeciendo las cejas. ¿Es que era una molestia para todo el mundo? ¿Tenía acaso una personalidad insoportable?

Seguro que encima pudo haberle hecho daño a Sakuno sin darse cuenta porque, a diferencia de ella misma, su amiga sí estaba colada por el príncipe. Osakada afirmó que Echizen le gustó. Pero fue pasajero, muy rápido. Le deslumbró su apariencia, y le conquistó viéndolo en la cancha. Pero fue más como un capricho. Es como quien se prenda de algún actor joven y guapo, pero luego puede gustarte otro de la noche a la mañana. Ryoma estaba más al alcance, y le gustó aquello de fundar un club de fans. Las razones por las que alejaba a las _arpías_ del príncipe fueron porque no le hacía gracia que, estando ellas –contando a Sakuno- animándolo desde que llegó a la escuela y siendo las primeras en conocerlo –según Tomoka-, no tenían _derecho_ a quitarles el _trabajo_. Una completa estupidez, ahora se daba cuenta.

Los leves ladridos de un cachorro la sacaron de sus pensamientos, girando su cabeza hacia la dirección de donde provenían. Pestañeó ligeramente al ver a Kaidou Kaoru de cuclillas mientras acariciaba el animal. Más su sorpresa fue al contemplar su rostro. Cuando pareció que la dueña del cachorro apareció –una niña pequeña-, el joven se incorporó y se frotó la frente sudada. De nuevo, la sonrisa radiante se dibujó en el rostro de Tomoka. Se levantó y se acercó con decisión a Kaidou, extendiéndole una de las latas aún frescas que había comprado hace unos momentos para Sakuno y ella, en silencio.

Kaoru la miró, alzando una ceja. Sus ojos pararon en la lata de ponta y luego en el rostro alegre de Osakada. Apartó acto seguido la mirada y, soltando un ligero siseo, tomó la lata, susurrando un agradecimiento. La sonrisa de la joven se ensanchó, riendo levemente al verle que se giraba para ocultar su cara, sintiendo su incomodez.

Podría resultar divertido y atrayente verle aquellos lados nunca vistos. Porque había descubierto que su antipatía era una máscara de tipo duro, al menos, con los chicos y las lapas. Era un chico despistado y tímido, realmente. Amable y honrado. Sólo tenía que hacer algunos esfuerzos y apaños para ver esos puntos cubiertos por esa faceta de chico intratable y temeroso.

Lo vio alejarse un poco hasta que volvió a pararse sin girarse.

—Ten… ten cuidado al volver a casa. —dijo en un murmullo, siendo escuchado por ella.

Osakada pareció sorprenderse, pero enseguida asintió con energía, demasiado feliz por aquella inesperada preocupación por alguien que ni había hablado antes. Debería de haber echado más cuenta al resto del equipo.

Al verle andar de nuevo, sonrió entre dientes y llevó sus manos hasta su boca para gritar con más fuerza al verlo más alejado de ella.

—¡Hasta mañana, Kaoru-sama!

Lo vio a lo lejos casi resbalar, y comenzó a reír divertida.

Si aquello lo incomodaba, debería de prepararse para mañana, porque ahora él era su objetivo para apoyar y animar. Pero estaba ahora segura que esta fijación hacia ese chico no era sólo admiración.

-

* * *

Yay, fic perteneciente a los 30 proyectos del año. He hecho modificaciones a la lista -la cual no actualicé en mi LJ-, así que, este Tomoka/Kaidou no estaba previsto. Pero me empezó a gustar... y me dieron unas ganas de escribir sobre Kaidou :) ...o mejor dicho, donde él aparezca, porque aquí más está en el punto de vista de Tomo-chan. Ya de paso es que Tomoka no se merece esos bashing (al igual que Sakuno o Ann) ;_; su fangirlismo es igual al nuestro con algún bishounen, y además es muy divertida xD

Espero que os guste :)

Saludos ~


End file.
